The success of research-based prevention programs depends on the degree to which they are implemented with fidelity. This Phase II project will enhance All Stars, a drug abuse prevention program, by integrating web-based and multimedia technologies. Enhancements will improve program fidelity by making the program easier to deliver. They will improve effectiveness by reinforcing mediators of behavior. Seven enhancements are planned: (1) an automated system for identifying peer leaders and social isolates; (2) an automated method for collecting and organizing students' responses used in the Opinion Poll Game; (3) an application for creating personalized commitment certificates; (4) an application to help students prioritize desired futures; (5) an application to assist students create high-quality personal crests that embody their ideals; (6) an application to provide students with monthly normative feedback about students' attitudes; and (7) a product called the Digital Yearbook that will contain photos, video clips, and text that summarizes students' participation in All Stars to reinforce their personal commitments. The Phase I project demonstrated the feasibility of these enhancements. Teachers found the enhanced version of the program easier to implement and reported meaningful time savings for completing out-of-class tasks. During Phase II, technological enhancements will be completed. An independently evaluated field trial will be completed. This study will document the extent to which enhancements increase fidelity, make the program easier to complete, and improve targeted mediators and behavioral outcomes for students.